


Two wholesome geek boys (FMA/Marvel One Shot).

by HufflepuffAlchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen, May be a bit OOC as I haven't written for ages but hopefully not, One Shot, Only Tony didn't die because I'm in denial, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffAlchemist/pseuds/HufflepuffAlchemist
Summary: Looked back at my 1st story and felt like making another one-shot with these angels :)





	Two wholesome geek boys (FMA/Marvel One Shot).

Life after the Snap was something Peter was still adjusting to. Sure, it was nice to be alive and in one piece again. It was great to restart his patrols and talk to Karen. He even missed the confusion of if or how to ask MJ out (not that Mr Stark helped with that). However, just because those parts of his life hadn't changed didn't mean everything was back to normal. Some of his friends were still teenagers, but others were adults. So many people and things were new, and he just needed more time to get used to it.

Of course, he knew he wasn't the only one dealing with this. You could see it everywhere-the taboo subject of what really happened and how easily it could be for history to repeat itself. Even Ned-the most upbeat person Peter knew-flinched if it slipped out of someone's mouth. He wasn't the only one dealing with this feeling-but that didn't magically make it easier to deal with at first.

Almost two months after his return, he was waiting for Ned to finish whatever he was doing so they could hang out for a while. He was leaning on a wall next to a blond boy with hazel eyes. Peter had seen him around before, but hadn't really thought about talking to him. Rude? Probably, but when he had seen the other kid around, it wasn't for long, walking from one class to the next and stuff like that.

Suddenly, the boy had just hung up on someone, and if his exasperated sigh was anything to go by, that someone got on his nerves a lot.  
"You OK?" Peter asked out of politeness.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Just my brother being himself. Sort of. I mean, he's always been on edge. Well, not always, but long enough for it to be a pain."

"On edge?"

"Ever since we were kids, we've more or less been the only family the other's had. And since he's older, there are times where he can be really protective. Especially after-" he stopped himself, bright red.

A silence fell between them for a moment as what the other boy had almost said.

"How come I haven't seen you around before, then?" Peter knew that was the_ worst_ silence-breaker ever, but he of all people knew how hard it could be to shut up at times.

"Only just arrived."

"That explains it, then."

"God, I'm sorry. Last thing you need to hear is me going on like this." The other half of his apology went unsaid.

"It's fine. I get it. Happens to the best of us. I'm Peter, by the way," he beamed, holding out a hand.

The blond hesitated for a moment before taking it, smiling timidly. "I'm Alphonse. But call me Al, please."

"Got it." Ned came over then. "You got somewhere to be?"

Al nodded reluctantly. "See you around?"

"Deal! Bye!"

A day later, at lunch, Peter and Ned were listening to MJ when he saw Alphonse from the corner of his eye. He seemed to be alone, which seemed unfair, to say the least. Admittedly, Peter didn't know Alphonse well, but he seemed like a nice guy who didn't deserve to be alone.  
"Hey, Al!" he yelled. "Over here!"

"Wait, you know him?" MJ cried, surprisingly not too annoyed she'd been interrupted.

"Not really, but we talked for a bit yesterday."

"So why'd you call him over?" Ned asked.

"You see anyone going near him? Besides, he mentioned to me he's new here, so maybe he could do with some company."

"The company of you losers?" MJ teased. She looked closer at him, then added, "I suppose there's not much harm in it."

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a few more of these in the future. IDK yet.


End file.
